


#6 Please.../#7 I've Got You

by TemporaryDysphoria



Series: TD's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Graphic Violence, Please..., Whumptober 2020, i've got you, penetrating injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Fujiko groans when he puts her down gently on the couch. With the light now on, and the sheets gone he can see everything. And everything is ugly.Very ugly.“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Fujiko?”Combined #6/#7 for Whumptober2020.Prompts: 'Get it out' & 'Carrying'
Series: TD's Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	#6 Please.../#7 I've Got You

Jigen curses as he pushes aside another branch. He always managed to draw the short straw when it came to these things, and it was happening so often that sometimes he wondered if Lupin was rigging it somehow.

He checks his phone again, he’s nearly there. Fujiko had sent them an SOS maybe an hour ago, but half of the message was cut, leaving out the crucial information on  _ where _ she was. So the three of them were split. Each in a different location. Each hoping they got to her before something happened. 

Jigen’s heading towards an estate that they knew she frequented when she was staying in the area. It was unlikely she’d be here, even Fujiko wasn’t silly enough to lead men looking for her to her place of residence. He had to give her  _ some _ credit. Dry leaf matter crunches under his shoes as he gets closer and before too long he can catch a glimpse of a light in a window, muted by a curtain. 

There’s just something that feels  _ off  _ though, and years of working in assassination have taught Jigen to trust his gut over anything else. He hangs back, and pulls out the magnum, checking the magazine before clicking into place and moving forward. With his back against the wall of the chateau, he slinks along the side. The light is on inside but there’s no sound, nothing to suggest that anyone is in fact home at all. He strains his ears to find the familiar sound of ballet music that Fujiko likes to keep playing in the background, but there’s nothing. Not even a whisper. 

He’s about to round the corner when he hears footsteps. The sound of heavy boots crunching on gravel. Much too loud to be attached to Fujiko, even with her bikers boots. A quick look around the corner confirms his suspicion. Combat boots, and they definitely aren’t attached to Fujiko, they’re attached to two large men. 

He catches a whiff of a familiar perfume, along with the smell of fresh blood. It’s an unnerving combination. Another look around the corner and then the men have their backs to him. They’re holding something between them, something wrapped in a sheet and they’re lifting it unceremoniously into the boot of their car. Jigen has an uncanny hunch about what might be hidden in the sheets and he starts to move forward, hoping to God that he’s wrong. 

One of them turns towards him, he’d have been surprised if they didn’t. They’ve both got about a hundred pounds on Jigen. It’s not the first time the odds have been out of his favour. 

Nor the second time. 

The sheets start to wriggle, and the man closest lands a solid fist into the center. Fujiko - it’s definitely Fujiko, lets out a whine. It’s not a sound she makes often. It’s not a sound Jigen particularly likes either. It’ll make his next actions  _ that _ much sweeter. 

He ducks a fist and lands a cheap shot to the groin of the first man, dropping him to the ground. His jaw shatters underneath the heel of Jigen’s shoe. The second man starts to pull a weapon from his belt, but Jigen isn’t known for being the fastest draw in the underworld for nothing. A hundred extra pounds means nothing when you’ve got a bullet between the eyeballs. 

Fujiko’s face is bloody, she’s wriggling, trying to get up on her own steam, but unable to muster the strength. Jigen can’t see the extent of the damage while she’s wrapped up in the car boot, so he has to do his best to pull her out. She reaches out, like a child, whimpering. 

“I’ve got you,” he says, sliding his arms around slim shoulders. 

“Lupin?”

“Jigen. Hold still, I’ve got you.”

“Jig-”

Her head lolls against his shoulder. Whatever remaining words she had to say, lost halfway in the movement. He spends all of a minute contemplating before he makes the few steps that’ll take him back into the house. He needs to see the damage, needs to work out what needs to be done, and it’s too dark out here to do so. 

Fujiko groans when he puts her down gently on the couch. With the light now on, and the sheets gone he can see  _ everything _ . And everything is ugly. 

Very ugly. 

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, Fujiko?” 

She opens her eyes briefly at the muttered words. The glassy gaze focuses somewhere over his shoulder for a small moment. Then it’s like she finally realises that she’s got what looks to be half a fire iron growing out of her abdomen. 

He says growing, because the idea of saying major penetrating trauma while they’re at least 40 minutes from a decent hospital is kind of terrifying, even for him. 

“Jigen” she breathes, eyes suddenly wide. Suddenly acutely aware of what’s going on. She reaches for him with a hand, fingers tightening around his sleeve. “Jigen, get it out.”

“I don’t think we -”

“Get it out, please _ ….please.” _

The last syllable trails off into a sob and every movement makes more blood bubble around the edge of the penetration. 

“Fujiko, you could have internal injuries, this might be keeping you alive.”

She doesn’t scream. She doesn’t shout. She barely makes a whimper as the gunman does his best to assess the situation. Too low for lungs, definitely in the way of everything in the abdominal cavity. The distinctive smell of perforated bowel isn’t present so she  _ might  _ be lucky. Either way though, this is well out of the depths of Jigen’s rudimentary first aid skills. He can plug holes and stitch but he’s woefully unprepared to deal with something like this. 

“Fujiko, we need to go. We need to get you to a hospital, now.”

If she even hears him she doesn’t acknowledge it. He does one last sweep of the area and finds a First Aid Kit in the kitchen. There’s not much of use in there, but there are two vials of what looks to be a painkiller and some syringes so he grabs them. The passenger door of the car is still open from before, so he pushes the seat back until it’s almost horizontal. 

He gets Lupin on the phone for all of two minutes to confirm his rough french translation of the medicine- 

_ “Yes, opioid.” _

_ “Good.” _

-and he takes one look at Fujiko on the sofa, getting paler by the minute, and decides to just heavy hand it for the sake of moving quickly. He injects the drug straight into the muscle of her arm, before gathering the sheet around her again. 

When the movement jostles her she groans. Moans. Tries to move away from the motion.

“Shh, sh,” he shushes, pinning her arms to the side so she can’t overbalance them, “I’ve got you. We need to go.”

“ _ No, _ ” she says weakly, “No, don’t move me, it  _ hurts _ .”

“I know it hurts,” he says through gritted teeth, “We gotta go.”

He ignores the loud whine when he braces and takes her weight in both arms. He tries to anyway. 

“Jigen, stop _. _ ”

He turns and side steps out the living room door. 

“Please, Jigen please.”

There’s four steps from the landing to the ground, and another four to the car. It feels like four miles. Fujiko’s voice gets louder, shriller, with every step. The gravel crunches underfoot. 

Crunch. 

“Jigen, Jigen, Jigen,  _ STOP _ .”

Crunch.

“Just put me down, get it out. It hurts. _ Hurts _ .”

Crunch. 

“Jigen, just get it out. Please. Get it out, get it out,  **_GET IT OUT!_ ** ” 

Crunch.

The scream makes his ears ring. She screams the whole time until she’s lying on the passenger seat. Until she’s out of breath and sobbing. Grabbing every part of him she can reach, choking out his name like a prayer and a curse at the same. 

He closes the door, and slides into the driver's seat. 

It’s forty minutes to town. 

He looks over. Fujiko is pale as ever, shivering, even with the sheet wrapped around her. Jigen can see fresh blood starting to seep through the fabric. 

He’ll do it in twenty. 

Fujiko starts to sob quietly again, tiny hiccups making her groan in pain. 

He’s not Lupin. He’s not Goemon. But he’s all she’s got. He reaches out and grabs a shaking hand. 

“I’ve got you.”

“ _ I’ve got you. _ ” 


End file.
